


The Dawn of New Magic

by Shadowcat917



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Bashing, Dursleys need to leave smh I hate them fuck them, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter makes changes, Harry Potter slytherclaw, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Reborn as Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat917/pseuds/Shadowcat917
Summary: Riley Stevenson was working at Murdock's Law Firm as an intern for the past two years; finally graduating law school.Sage Potter had just received her acceptance letter into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After eleven years of living with the Dursleys, she will finally be free to be the witch she is meant to be.Riley Stevenson died on October 31, 1997.Sage Potter was born on July 31, 1998.Sage remembers her life before.She won't let anyone control her.And she won't play the role of pawn; she is the queen in this game of life.In this game, you either win or die trying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just two sixteen-year-olds who can't spell, but like reading.  
> You can thank Grammarly for the correct spelling, but it's still probably shit.  
> Send constructive criticism, please, but no berating the work.  
> We may be sixteen, but one of us is an asshole.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the Story.

Chapter One: The First Year of Life and a Tragedy

 

Riley Stevenson lived a normal life. She went about life being average. The one thing she tried to be remarkable in, was her job. She was a lawyer; a very good one if anyone asked. She was a criminal defense lawyer, some might ask why she would defend the people who do the crimes;

'Why would she defend the scum of humanity, the people that parents try to stop their children from becoming?'

 

Her reason for being a defense lawyer was because James Stevenson, her father, was wrongfully incarcerated for a crime he did not commit. The police needed a scapegoat, and he was the one they chose. He had one criminal offense before, which was theft from a small store. He was arrested for an attempted bank robbery and second-degree murder. He committed suicide after receiving a life sentence. That was the day Riley Stevenson decided to be a lawyer. 

 

So, that no other family would be ruined as hers was. 

 

On July 30, 1997, Riley had won her first case: the murder of a CEO. Her client was found not guilty by the jury thanks to her defense. Unfortunately, the family of the CEO did not see eye to eye with her defense.

 

On July 31, 1997, Riley was walking to work as she had for the past two years. Her routine was simple: wake up, shower, get dressed, go get coffee, then head right to work. As she crossed the street right across from the Law Firm, a car came at full speed, colliding with her right side.

 

She died on impact.

Nine months after Riley Stevenson breathed her last breath, Sage Lily Potter had just breathed her first. The first thing she saw when she woke up was the blurry figure carrying her. She was being carried, which to her was strange because she was a 26-year-old woman who weighed 140 pounds. She was being carried as if she was weightless. She was placed in another pair of arms. The woman who looked down at her with love in her emerald green eyes. Her face was beautiful even though she looked tired and was sweating.

 

When she tried to speak, only gibberish came out. Her eyes filled with desperation as she looked helplessly around for her parents. She did all she could do: kick and scream. No one answered her cries, only smiled and cooed at her. Riley wanted to wake up from this nightmare, any way possible. Little did she know this was her new reality, her new identity; she was no longer Riley Stevenson. Now, she was Sage Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter.


	2. New Parents and The First Year of Life

Sage Potter was not happy.

Sage Potter was mourning the life she lived before. All her hard-work had gone down the drain. She knew she had to snap out of her grief. Sage knew she was making her new parents worry. The only time she cried was when she needed someone to change her diaper and when she was hungry. She was uncomfortable with the former.

 

Sage was staring up at the face of her father. She used the term ‘father’ loosely. She had never had a father before, the one she had was taken from her so it was hard for Sage to bond with him. She always leaned towards liking her mother more, seeing as she was much more caring and delicate with her. The father held his hand out to her, and she grabbed his pinkie, still adjusting to her small hands.

 

Her parents took notice when she learned how to form her first word, which was “home.” Sage found that her parents took great enjoyment when she learned how to function again, and that motivated her to find more ways to make them happy. They may not be the parents she remembered having, but she grew fond. The way Lily Potter held her against her chest as if protecting her from the world and the way James Potter took hundreds of photos of her doing mundane things made her feel loved more than ever.

 

Sage realized this world differed from her own quickly. She noticed how when her parents waved these sticks around strange things would happen. By strange, she meant the sometimes abnormal stuff you would see on the television. Sage didn't think she could do stuff like that until she had her first bout of accidental magic.

 

Her father sat down in front of her and tried to feed Sage the day she realized what magic was. He kept trying to force the cereal into her mouth, which Sage did not like. She went to hit him with the stick he placed down on the table earlier. Upon waving it around a few times, her father was covered with purple dots everywhere. She giggled at his new appearance but feared the stick from that point on.

 

It wasn’t just the stick which had done such a thing. Lily clapped and cheered for her after that little stunt, which left her father both annoyed and astonished. Soon she realized that what had happened was magic; something she had only seen in children’s books. That magic would bring her much more chaos than just placing dots on her father.

 

After that, Sage was quick to learn basic things, such as walking. She hadn’t mastered speaking by her first birthday, but her parents didn’t seem to mind. They celebrated with a cake made right in front of her with a flick of what Sage came to know as a wand. Her mother had began to read wizarding legends to her at night which she enjoyed the most.

 

Halloween was coming up soon, and Sage wanted to celebrate. She had no way of telling her parents that she wanted to do so, but she hoped that they would know. After all, it was her favorite holiday.

 

Lily and James seemed to become much more neurotic around that time, though. Strange people that Sage had never seen before came to visit. One called themselves “Sirius,” though Sage thought it was just a joke. That man was the nicest one to her. Her parents seemed to like him as well until he stopped coming. The house became darker every day with windows being boarded up and extra locks placed on the doors. Sage cried more and more, hoping it would earn her an explanation.

 

Then, it happened.

 

Halloween arrived and Sage hoped her parents would ease up. She giggled and cooed, knowing her actions would bring them comfort. The day continued on like any other day until the sun began to set. Sage looked through the tiny hole through the wood boarding up the windows. It used to bring light into her room, but now it let the darkness in.

 

Shouts could be heard throughout the house. Sage panicked and started crying when her mother ran up the stairs to hold her. Tears were streaming down the older woman’s face and led her to believe something was extremely wrong.

 

“Lily, take Sage and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!”

 

Those were the last words she heard her father say before complete and utter silence filled the room. Her mother carried her and ran upstairs to her room. She put her into her crib. Sage could hear the footsteps from outside her door before it was blasted open. A man made his way into her room.

 

“Step aside.”

“Not Sage! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Sage! Not her! Please — I'll do anything!’

 

The man shouted “Avada Kedavra.” A bright green light came out of his wand. It hit her mother and her mother dropped to the ground dead. Her green eyes that were once bright with light had faded. Sage started crying. Realizing what had happened and what was most likely going to happen to her.

 

The man turned his attention towards Sage.

 

“Avada Kedavra.” that was when the green light that had killed her mother came towards her. She started crying even more. She had just gotten used to this life only for it to end just as fast as it had started. Instead of the green light hitting her it started towards the man who had cast it. For some reason, the spell had rebounded. Before the spell hit the man he let out a scream and his body turned to ash.

 

Minutes after that had happened. Another man made his way to her, shouting for her mother, she cried as he held the body of Lily in his arms, repeating her name over and over again. He looked to Sage with the same shocked expression as the man before him. Little did Sage know that there was now a scar on her head, symbolizing her importance.


	3. Im really sorry that this isnt a update

I stated in the first chapter that this was being co-written by two people. My friend and i haven't had much time to write together since we haven't been seeing each other as regularly. I'm really sorry the next update should come later this week.


End file.
